justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geckoslizer
|status = Alive |nationality = Australian |species = Anthropomorphic Gecko |gender = |location = Sydney, Australia |height = 175cm |weight = 60kg |eye_color = Brown }} Geckoslizer is a supportive character that has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story and one of the two protagonists of Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas. Biography Early Life Geckoslizer was born in Sydney, Australia. Generally, in his early life, he loved comparing himself to his brother, who liked making others saving 15% or more on car insurance. Geckoslizer was not jealous of his brother being in GEICO, but he hated the fact that the company kept on making more and more unskippable advertisements, and he was angry about it. Anti-Dater Story He was at first grouped with multiple anti-daters who were Penorami, Stickman and Cursor. He, along with his friends, had huge plans for defeating Peaceful Girl and were discussing about it. Later on, at the 11th part of the Anti-Dater Story, he joined Larry's crew with his 3 friends along with Carred Tezzis, and joined to enter and fight Peaceful Girl. After Peaceful Girl has been defeated, the crew has realized that Peaceful Girl has friends so Geckoslizer killed Cute Girl, while the other newcomers in Larry's crew killed the 4 other girls. In Cultural Island, he played golf with Larry Tunwan, and lost against him. Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas Geckoslizer reads on the news that a Palestinian village was being attacked, so he has flown to Chicago to get to Penorami, so that he can help him. They both went to Falo for even more help. Then, once the group formed, they also grabbed Yowinghoh to help them. Geckoslizer had a plan, but it was very likely to fail, so they did another plan and made it to Israel. Though, once they got caught, they went into prison. Geckoslizer was disappointed to see Yowinghoh getting her power extracted, so he got tranquilized. Penorami then tried to help him, by escaping the prison and taking him to the nearest medical station. Geckoslizer at first wasn't perfectly able to fight, but then, he recovered a little bit and is now able to fight again. He got into the village as soon as possible, and attempted to access it, despite Stupid Santa attempting to prevent them from entering. On the final battle, Geckoslizer has fought, with his bare hands and feet, 20 soldiers, stole an M16 and shot another 15 soldiers before running out of ammunition. He also trapped 53 soldiers and knocked them far away using the Knockback Stick. Moreover, he attacked a helicopter, stole one and attempted to shoot Coke's helicopter using the Stoner 96. However, he failed to killed him, though, he and Penorami were backed up by Yowinghoh, in which later, she sacrificed her life to revive Geckoslizer and Penorami. Description Appearance He appears as an anthropomorphic gecko with a generally green body, a white front, brown eyes with large pupils and some orange arrows on his back. Personality Like most other characters in the story, he likes to eliminate daters and Peaceful Girl. He also likes to use his main weapon, the Knockback Stick, because he finds it satisfying to knockback daters easily. Quotes * "I'm not that type of guy who always talks about money and car insurance." * "I can use the knockback stick to make daters fly into their grave easily." Trivia * He is heavily based off of the mascot from GEICO. ** Unlike the mascot from GEICO, he rarely talks about money and car insurance. * Normally, a gecko's height or weight isn't that excessive. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas Category:Primary Characters